Changement d'opinion
by Prongsmate
Summary: Durant la septième année de Lily et James, Lily est témoin d'un côté beaucoup plus aimable de James Potter, alors qu'il n'a aucune idée qu'on le surveille et qu'on le juge secrètement. Oneshot!


**Traduction de ma toute première fanfiction**

**Note d'auteur**: Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne crois pas que je vais recevoir beaucoup de reviews, mais bon, la fanfic est là pour que vous la lisiez lorsque vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire (comme je fais généralement quand je ne dors pas ou quand il n'y a rien de bon à la télé) alors, voilà!...Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, parce que c'est ma première tentative de fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien de cet incroyableunivers ne m'appartient…chapeau à JKR!

**Summary:** Durant la septième année de Lily et James, Lily est témoin d'un côté beaucoup plus aimable de James Potter, alors qu'il n'a aucune idée qu'on le surveille et qu'on le juge secrètement.

**Couple:** James/Lily

**Rating: **G

**Longueur:** one-shot

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que de voir ça m'affecterait autant…_

_- Lily

* * *

_

**Changement d'Opinion**

Elle se tenait dans le coin droit de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec ses amies, étudiant tout en jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux roux foncés étaient placés dans une queue de cheval, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de temps à perdre à se préparer ce matin, et ses yeux étincelaient. Elle était en train de mordre dans sa lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose qu'elle était en train de lire. De plus, elle était enroulée en petite boule dans un des fauteuils et ses jambes commençaient à devenir engourdies, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis environ deux heures. Une ou deux fois, elle leva les yeux de son devoir, qui était dû dans deux jours, et tourna son regard dans sa direction. Espérant que personne n'avait remarqué, elle retourna à son travail et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais le regarder était une de ses activités préférées.

Il était assis tout seul, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. On ne le voyait jamais sans ses trois meilleurs amis et ce soir était une grande première. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais sortaient de tous bords tous côtés, la faisant vouloir passer ses mains dans ceux-ci. Il était en train d'écrire sur un morceau de parchment ce qui semblait être son essai du cours d'Enchantements et par le regard qu'il affichait, il paraissait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à le rédiger. Il jetta sa plume par terre et s'étendit sur le divan sur lequel il était assis depuis un bon moment, le regard fixant le plafond. Après quelques instants, il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. Il se releva et aperçut une petite fille lui faisant face.

"James?" demanda-t-elle. "Aurais-tu une minute à m'accorder?"

"Bien sûr, Sophia!" répondit le garçon de septième année. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Hun…eh bien, tu vois, j'ai un peu de difficulté avec ce sortilège, tu vois…Pourrais-tu m'aider? Ça ne prendra pas trop de temps, j'te promets…Le sort n'a juste pas l'air de fonctionner quand j'essaie de le faire." Elle baissa son regard, attendant la réponse de James.

"Évidemment que je peux aider une belle petite fille comme toi!" répondit James joyeusement. "Maintenant, avec quoi as-tu besoin d'aide au juste? Est-ce que c'est pour un…Sortilège de Transfert?" demanda James, essayant de se rappeller le genre de sortilèges qu'il avait lui-même appris en première année à ce moment de l'année. "Est-ce que c'est ça qui te cause des problèmes?"

"En fait, oui." répliqua Sophia, la petite de première année. "Je n'arrive pas à réussir le sort alors que tout le reste de la classe y parvient et ce garçon est toujours en train de se moquer de moi et…" des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans ses yeux et menaçaient de tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

"Shhh…c'est correct…" dit James sur un ton rassurant. "Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes dans le cours d'Enchantements, mais je m'en suis sorti. Tout ce que ça prend, c'est un peu de pratique et je suis sûr que tu seras très bonne ensuite. Maintenant, approche! Je vais t'aider!"

La fillette s'avança vers James et s'assit sur le divan, à côté de l'imposant Préfet-en-Chef.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Depuis la seconde où Sophia avait commencé à parler, Lily avait arrêté de faire ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder en direction de James. Elle l'admirait d'une certaine façon, toujours en train d'aider les petits de première et de deuxième année, gagnant leur respect et leur confiance, faisant toutes ses tâches de Préfet-en-Chef, donnant un coup de main à Remus le jour de la pleine lune (parce qu'elle le savait) et faisant de moins en moins de plaisanteries sur les élèves, à part pour _Servillo _de temps en temps, tout ça sans être arrogant. Il avait véritablement changé durant l'été, étant devenu beaucoup plus mature et beaucoup plus responsable. Il était devenu encore plus populaire, si cela était possible, et encore plus séduisant.

"_Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que j'haïs supposément James que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point il était beau!"_ pensa Lily.

Ses yeux sont à en mourir, ses cheveux qui donnent l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de descendre de son balai le rendent sexy, sans parler de ses larges épaules et de ses bras et ses mains musclés! Le Quidditch fait vraiment des miracles! Il portait également ses lunettes rondes et Lily pouvait voir qu'il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin car il avait une petite barbe qui commençait à pousser. Il n'était plus un abruti, mais ça, elle ne pouvait l'admettre à personne, pas même à elle-même.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il éxécutait le Sortilège de Transfert pour Sophia pour la cinquième fois en seulement quelques minutes, alors que la petite fille était en train d'observer attentivement son mouvement de mains. Il corrigea la position de sa main et de sa baguette et lui demanda de réessayer de faire le sortilège. Ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

"Je n'y arrive pas!" commença-t-elle à pleurer.

"Mais non…ne pleure pas. C'est correct." dit James en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. "Ça m'a moi-même pis énormément de temps avant de réussir à maîtriser ce sortilège. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'arrête pas là pour ce soir et tu reviendras encore demain, après que tu te sois un peu reposée? On réessayera jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives parfaitement, d'accord?" il l'embrassa sur le front. "J'te promets!"

"D – D'accord…M-Merci James! À demain!" répliqua Sophia avant de disparaître dans le dortoir des filles.

James sourit en la regardant partir et s'étendit sur le divan. Il s'endormit ensuite et passa le reste de la nuit là, inconscient qu'il avait de la compagnie et qu'_elle_ était en train de penser à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Une chose qu'il ne savait pas non plus était qu'à partir de ce jour, Lily commença à agir différemment en sa présence, parce qu'elle avait finalement changé d'opinionson égard!

Fin!

* * *

Tant de traduction…:soupir: ça mérite un review:D 


End file.
